Emperor Palpatine/Gallery
Images and videos of the powerful and malevolent Emperor Palpatine of the Galactic Empire from the Star Wars franchise. Gallery Images EPG.jpg|The Emperor's evil grin. Darth_Sidious_.jpeg|The Emperor's poster from Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. Palpatine.png|Sidious's evil glare. Tumblr_md888pURhc1rkgyw3o3_1280.jpg|Darth Sidious as he appears in the Revenge of the Sith. Vader_and_Emperor.jpg|Palpatine with Darth Vader. Emperor_Palpatine_2.jpg|Palpatine post-duel in Episode III. 11548-25524.jpg|Darth Sidious in his disguise as Palpatine (top) and in his true identity (bottom) as he appeared in Attack of the Clones. 180px-84PalpatineSpeechFinal.jpg|Darth Sidious' speech. Revenge_Of_The_Sith_DVD.png|Palpatine on the Revenge of the Sith DVD. Return_Of_The_Jedi_DVD.png|Palpatine on the Return of the Jedi DVD. Lego_Darth_Sidious|Darth Sidious released in Lego. Palpatine_and_Vader_Strike_Out.jpg|Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader in Lego Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out. Palpatine_(Family_Guy).jpg|Darth Sidious in Family Guy HisheP.png|The Emperor as he appears in the HISHE series. SChicken.jpg|Palpatine as he appears in Robot Chicken. SidiousMadTv.png|The Emperor in MAD tv short Star Wars: The Groan Wars. 5665083-6419460822-Darth.jpg|Wallpaper of Darth Sidious. Emperor-Palpatime-Comic.jpg|Darth Sidious illustration in the Legends continuity. Emperor_Palpatine-800px.jpg|The Emperor enraged at Luke's denial to join him. Order66-AoD.jpg|Emperor Palpatine with two of his guards. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-357.jpg|Sidious in The Phantom Menace. Darth_Sidious_hologram.png|Sidious talking to Nute Gunray and his aid. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-3110.jpg|Sidious revealing his new apprentice to Nute Gunray and his aid. Darth Maul 3.png|Darth Sidious with his apprentice, Darth Maul. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-11459.jpg|Darth Sidious tells the Trade Federation that he would send Darth Maul to help them. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-12390.jpg|A hologram of Sidious in the Theed palace on Naboo. Senator Palpatine.jpg|Sidious disgusting himself as Senator Palpatine. Sidious_1.png|Palpatine persuading Padme into siding with him. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-14907.jpg|Palpatine meets Anakin for the first time on Naboo. Mourning Funeral.png|Palpatine attends Qui-Gon Jinn's funeral. Starwars2-movie-screencaps.com-11122.jpg|Palpatine's appearance in Attack of the Clones. Starwars2-movie-screencaps.com-15697.jpg|Sidious meets with Dooku on Coruscant. Clone-wars-movie-screencaps.com-118.jpg|Palpatine's appearance in The Clone Wars. Clone-wars-movie-screencaps.com-204.jpg|Palpatine taks with Jedi Master, Mace Windu. Clone-wars-movie-screencaps.com-1197.jpg|Sidious in a hologram. Clone-wars-movie-screencaps.com-11108.jpg|Sidious smiles during a hologram communication. Darth Sidious hiring.png|Darth Sidious contacts Cad Bane for a job. Sidious no innocents.png|Lord Sidious tells Bane to bring him Force children. SidiousMustafarForceChildren.jpg|Sidious orders the facility destroyed. Sidious evacuate.png|Sidious ending his holographic conncection. Sidious Lair.png|Darth Sidious orders Tyranus to make a prisoner exchange. Darth Sidious Scipio.png|Sidious contacts Embo on Scipio. Darth Sidious conspires.png|Darth Sidious communicates with Nix Card. Darth Sidious Serenno.png|Sidious hologram on Serreno. Darth Sidious Informs.png|Darth Sidious informs Dooku of the Republic attack. Sidious arriving.png|Sidious told by Dooku that their plan succeeded. double.png|Darth Sidious as seen in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Maul VS Sidious.png|Sidious against his former apprentice Maul. Sidious_incantation.jpeg|Darth Sidious performs the Sith incantation. sith-lords-clone-wars-613.jpg|Darth Sidious and Count Dooku. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-1487.jpg|Palpatine's appearance in Revenge of the Sith. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-5332.jpg|Sidious sits with Anakin during an opera show. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-5544.jpg|Sidious smiling as he slowly lures Anakin into the Dark Side of the Force via manipulating his emotions. Palpatine2-jpg.jpg|Palpation's evil grin after revealing himself to Anakin. ItsTreasonThen-ROTS.png|Palpatine finally reveals his identity as the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8371.jpg|Sidious prepares to engage his would be Jedi captors in a fight in his main office. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8632.jpg Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8795.jpg|Sidious unleashing his power against an injured Windu. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8961.jpg|Sidious knighting Anakin Skywalker as Darth Vader. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-9128.jpg Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-9290.jpg|Palpatine now in his Emperor form. 1337x810xExecute_Order_66.png.pagespeed.ic.vACqduj1LM.jpg|Darth Sidious ordering the clones to execute Order 66. Emperor Palpatine hologram.jpg|The Emperor visits the Jedi Temple after the massacre. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-11328.jpg|Sidious proclaims the formation of the Galactic Empire. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-12094.jpg|Palpatine turning to face Yoda in his office. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-12121.jpg|Palpatine in a hologram on Mustafar. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-12853.jpg open-uri20150608-27674-wiquhr_3528045b.jpeg|Darth Sidious laughing at Master Yoda. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-13052.jpg|Sidious takes his lightsaber out to duel Master Yoda. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-13085.jpg|Yoda and Palpatine duel on Coruscant. DSattack.jpg|Sidious smiles during the fight with Yoda. sidious_teeth.jpg|Palpatine laughing manically at Yoda. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-13199.jpg 1cadea20f5f1373e9046dbc6694efa50a16c567c_hq.jpg|Sidious laughs as he gains the upper hand against Yoda. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-13658.jpg starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-14606.jpg|Sidious finds a mutilated but living Anakin on Mustafar. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15137.jpg Untitled 395703.jpg|Sidious seeing the birth of Darth Vader. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15184.jpg|Sidious tells Vader that he killed Padme in his anger. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15244.jpg|Sidious smiles knowing that Vader has fallen to him. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15246.jpg|Sidious seeing Vader lash out in anger over Padme's death at the final act of Revenge of the Sith. starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15593.jpg|Sidious and Vader on a star destroyer with Tarkin. starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15618.jpg|Sidious and Vader oversee the construction of the First Death Star at the very end of Revenge of the Sith. Sheev_Palpatine_Star_Wars_Rebels.png|Darth Sidious in Star Wars: Rebels Emperor Palpatine portal.jpeg|The Emperor in the World Between Worlds Star-wars5-movie-screencaps.com-6137.jpg|Sidious communicating with Darth Vader via hologram in The Empire Strikes Back (special edition). Emperor_Palpatine.png|Sidious revealing the existence of Vader's son, Luke Skywalker. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-4382.jpg|Palpatine's appearance in Return of the Jedi. Rise_my_friend.png|Emperor Palpatine arrives on the Second Death Star. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-6236.jpg|Palpatine seeing Luke Skywalker for the first and last time in his throne room over Endor. Palpatine.jpg|Close-up of Emperor Palpatine on his throne. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-10886.jpg|Emperor Palpatine sits on his throne. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-10936.jpg Palpatine3-ReturnOfJedi.png|Emperor Palpatine converses with Luke Skywalker. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-11261.jpg|Palpatine taunting Luke during the Battle of Endor. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-12424.jpg|Sidious smiling and laughing as he witnesses Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker duel each other. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13031.jpg|Palpatine laughing as Luke gets the upper hand in his fight. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13440.jpg|Sidious tempting Luke into killing his father. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13594.jpg|Palpatine lifting his hands up to use Force Lighting. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13603.jpg|Sidious attacking Luke with Force Lightning. Emperor-star-wars.jpg|Sidious unleashing Force Lightning on Luke. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13684.jpg|Vader witnessing Palpatine attacking his son. TorturePalpatine2321.jpg|Sidious' villainous breakdown as he loses what is left of his sanity ("Now, young Skywalker... you will die.") Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13804.jpg|Vader picking up Sidious to save his son, Luke. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13807.jpg|Sidious being betrayed by his apprentice. Omab.jpg|Palpatine being thrown by Darth Vader into the Death Star II's reactor. Palpatine's_death.png|Darth Sidious plummets down the Death Star II's reactor; his last moments before his death. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13837.jpg|Sidious is evaporated in the main reactor thus killing him and ending his reign of terror. FU4072lg.jpg|Darth Sidios Funko Pop Crimson-guard.jpg Star Wars Palpatine.png Videos Star Wars Master Yoda VS Darth Sidious HD Star Wars Luke Skywalker vs Darth Vader vs Darth Sidious & Palpatine death Darth Maul & Savage Opress VS Darth Sidious Darth Sidious "Wipe them out. All of them" Mace Windu Vs Palpatine 1080p Mace Windu vs Palpatine in KotF Star Wars The Clone Wars - Yoda & Anakin vs. Dooku & Sidious 1080p Darth Vader talks to the Emperor full scene HD720p Star Wars Episode V The Empire Strikes Back Villain Pub - Penny For Your Fears The Emperor's Phone Call Robot Chicken Adult Swim Orders 1-65 Robot Chicken Adult Swim Villain Pub - The Boss Battle Hold the Elevator Robot Chicken Adult Swim Category:Galleries